Strings of Love
by Rosie hater
Summary: The jewel complete, Kagome is sent to another world after making her wish. Still suffering from the final battle, she finds herself at the mercy of Sasori the puppet master who thinks her broken body is the perfect doll.
1. Intro

_**Strings of Love**_

_**Kag x Sasori**_

_**Ch.1 –**__ Intro_

Kagome could feel nothing as she lay among the bloody battlefield. The completed Shikon no Tama flew into her open hand and was instantly purified. Warmth engulfed her as the world faded away. "Your wish." A glowing white orb demanded gently.

"My friends happiness and for you to be free Midoriko." She answered.

"I will give them something they lost. In return, the Shikon will merge with you and you will be brought to another world." There is a great flash of light and Kagome finds herself laying in a patch of sand, still unable to move. She waited there for what seemed like forever until darkness took her. When she woke she was in a white-walled room on a bed with red and black sheets.

"Where am I?"

"This is my room." Kagome looks up to find a boy with shoulder-length red hair staring at her.

"…Who are you? Where have you taken me? Just what do you plan on doing?"

"I'm Sasori, of the Akatsuki. You are home, broken doll. I'm going to fix you with puppet strings."


	2. Beats from the Heart

_**Ch.2 -**__ Beats from the Heart_

"You're going to WHAT?" Kagome shrieks.

"Don't worry doll, I'm the greatest puppet master in this world. You will be my best creation." Sasori moves a hand to push her soft, dark strands out of her face. "I've never had a human puppet to call my own. This will be exciting." He turns to leave.

"W-where are you going?" She panics.

"You need food, do you not? I do not know why you can only move your head, but once I return I will begin making you strings to fix that." He states as if talking about the weather before walking off.

Kagome sighs to herself as she tries to call upon her miko powers to tell her just how much damage had been done to her body. But nothing happens. Tears fell around her as she realized that her powers had completely drained away and there was no telling if she'd get them back.

Sasori walked back in to the smell of salt. He quickly set down the tray he was carrying and stepped over to the bed to find the girl he was keeping crying. "..Why do you cry my doll?" He couldn't help himself as he sat down next to her and picked her body up, cradling it in his arms. "..I'm going to fix you…" He tried, but the tears didn't stop. "…We're going to have so much fun when I'm done with your strings…" Nothing changed. Then he felt it. It was so sudden he almost couldn't believe it. But it had been there. The beat of a human heart.


	3. Comfort?

_**Ch.3**__ – Comfort?_

This was absurd. What he was hearing was obviously a lit. But he seemed to feel it inside him which meant it wasn't coming from the girl. He said nothing as the girl's head fell against his chest.

"… You have a nice heartbeat." She hums.

"I'm not supposed to have one."

"You'd be surprised where your heart will follow when you don't want it. I knew a bandit who tried many times to cut out his heart. He prided himself in being inhuman. But it followed him up to the bitter end."

"… You seem to know much. Tell me where you're from. What you know about us."

"I'm… well, not from around here. I'm not really sure where or when we are. I have no idea who you are except that you found me and that you're a nice person."

"Our location is classified. I am Sasori, the puppet master of the Akatsuki. You're going to be my best creation once I make you strings. You will be my new partner."

"Partner?!" Kagome nearly screamed. "I don't even know you! I don't even know if I feel anything for you!"

"Are emotions necessary? Is that what you require to accept your strings?"

"I'm not anyone's toy!"

"But you'd make a beautiful doll. I must have you. Here," Sasori lifts a spoon to her lips. "I know your human body requires nourishment."

"…Thanks." Kagome smiles through her agitation. It was something her body needed so she'd settle for now.

**~ TIME SKIP~**

Kagome awoke with a start, she couldn't remember falling asleep, but what really had her mind going was how vivid her nightmare had been. It was filled with painful scenes of the final battle; things that would haunt her forever. Something shifted beside her and had her body been working properly she would have jumped. "W-who's there?" She looks around frantically but the darkness only spooks her further.

"Why are you awake my doll?" She feels a pair of arms grab her and pull her against a surprisingly warm body as a blanket wraps her closer. "You must wait for your strings. Sleep." The scent of salt fills the air and Sasori finds himself combing his fingers through her hair. "Shh my doll, there is nothing to fear. The Akatsuki fortress is hidden too well to be infiltrated. Besides, we are the feared ones in this world. There is no one to oppose our talent. And you will be my best creation."


End file.
